


Les mots que je ne pus pas dire

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Married Life, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ce jour, si différent de tous les autres, allais marquer ma fin ou mon début.Le jour de mon mariage.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Les mots que je ne pus pas dire

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Les mots que je ne pus pas dire**

Il y avait du soleil.

Et sans doute j’aurais pris ça pour un bon signe.

Le signe de quelque chose qui finalement allait tourner bien, le signe d’une journée qu’allait être meilleure que les précédents.

Le signe de la lumière, après les heures d’infinie obscurité auxquelles j’avais été condamnée.

Ce jour, si différent de tous les autres, allais marquer ma fin ou mon début.

Le jour de mon mariage.

*

Narcissa ne souriait pas.

Je la vis presque en passant observer le soleil qui entrait lumineux par les fenêtres.

Il embrassait son visage, en le faisant encore plus beau que normal, même que je ne le considérais pas possible. Ça me rappelait un peu le jour de notre mariage, quand tout était encore vexé par un point d’interrogation, quand aucun de nous deux savait ce qu’il allait arriver.

On s’acheminait sur un chemin que des autres avaient tracé pour nous, sans douter jamais qu’il était le bon.

Et les années, le temps passé ensemble, avaient rendu le chemin de moins en moins rapide, en le jalonnant des rayons de soleil soudains et toujours bienvenus.

Je ne savais pas si j’avais été un bon mari pour elle, je savais seulement qu’elle avait été une bonne femme.

Une bonne femme, chaque fois qu’elle s’efforçait de me sourire.

Une bonne femme, quand elle s’inquiétait pour moi, sans vouloir le montrer.

Une bonne femme, car elle avait été toujours à mes côtés, malgré tous mes erreurs, les humiliations, la condition de parias qu’on a subi pour toutes mes fautes.

Une bonne femme, qui ne s’est pas rebellée face aux atrocités qu’elle a été forcé à voir. Sans détourner le regard, sans cligner les yeux.

Elle était une femme forte, Narcissa. Peut-être, à la fin je dus l’admettre au moins à moi-même, bien plus forte que moi.

Je l’avais vu verser peu des larmes pendant notre vie ensemble, précisément pour masquer cette faiblesse de femme, normalement maternelle.

Pour ce fils que tous les deux avions désiré et qui nous avait lié d’une façon indissoluble, ce que même pas le mariage avait eu.

À travers de Draco, on avait appris à se connaître, à voir finalement l’homme et la femme on était, et à vivre réellement ensemble, pour la première fois, entre les murs de cette maison froide, qui pour une fois semblait chauffée par des sensations sincères.

Par amour, peut-être, l’amour inavoué pour tous les deux.

J’eus la tentation de m’approcher d’elle, lui dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, seulement car je n’avais jamais parlé réellement avec elle.

Mais je restai immobile, presque en contemplation d’elle, comme elle était du soleil, soudainement froid.

Non, il n’y avait pas mots entre nous.

Car je le taisais et parce qu’elle ne me le demandait jamais.

Car grâce à elle je pouvais dire d’être un peu plus un homme que je n’avais jamais été, mais je n’allais pas la remercier pour ça.

Car je me souvenais du jour de notre mariage, et des sombres sur son visage.

Je me souvenais d’avoir pensé que peu importait s’elle voulait m’épouser ou non, on devait faire seulement ce qu’on nous avait demandé.

Car je n’allais jamais lui dire que ces sombre blessèrent ma fierté, et que les vœux de mariage que je fis à moi-même furent bien plus exigeant que ceux que au contraire je le déclarai à l’autel.

Car je promis à moi-même, et peut-être à elle aussi, qu’il allait être pour toujours.

Et que j’aurais été surpris s’il aurait été réellement pour toujours, et que je m’en aurais peut-être réjoui, mais que ce ‘jusqu’à la mort’ m’avait affecté, tant de désirer qu’il était réel.

Et les années m’avaient donné raison.

Il avait été pour toujours, il l’était. Et il allait l’être, jusqu’à la mort.

Mais elle n’allait pas le savoir et je n’allais pas le dire, car je m’amusais à prétendre de pouvoir être un homme même sans elle.

Car, peut-être, je l’aimais. Un amour qui ne m’allait pas, un amour caché, mais présent.

D’un coup, je la vis sourire, appuyer la main dans la fenêtre, peut-être en la trouvant tiède.

Ce froid qui lui avait volé bien trop des rire, était disparu.

Et je continuais à la regarder, comme j’allais faire pour l’éternité.

*

J’aurais aimé bien savoir déchiffrer son regard.

Car je sentais, je _savais_ qu’il devait y être quelque chose sous son indifférence.

On nous avait dit que nous devions être une famille et nous allions faire ça, mais on ne pouvait nous imposer être heureuses.

Car on ne pouvait pas, et j’étais sûre de ça.

On ne pouvait pas, car on n’a choisi.

Cependant là, tandis que mots confus dans mon esprit nous déclaraient mari et femme, je vis quelque chose en lui. Comme un regard de défi, mixte à une détermination et une sorte de paradoxale tendresse que je fus sûre d’avoir imaginé.

_Jusqu’à la mort._

Jusqu’à la mort, on disait ça. 

Mais s’il aurait été pour toujours, je me serais surprise.

Je le regardais encore, son regard était inchangé. Il n’y avait plus d’insouciance ni méfiance.

Comme s’il était _prêt_. 

Je souris, timidement.

S’il avait été pour toujours, peut-être, j’en aurais bien pu réjouir.


End file.
